Of School Dances
by The Midnights Sun
Summary: Basically. A really short story on one single dance with Max. Fang P.O.V. EDITED!


**__**

EDITED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I changed the song, and I put details about them 2 during the song.[:

A/N: Well, I've actually been meaning to write one of these stories. Haha. Wow. I was listening to Bojangles and this popped into my head.

I was going to and still might do this type of thing for Twilight. [:

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. Except el plot line.

Basically, Max and the gang still need to get rid of the School in California, so right now they're posing as high school students at a school in California.

FANG POV!

"How did I get dragged to this?" Max mumbled to me as we walked into the dark gym. Strobe light flashed and a DJ was blaring music through speakers at the right side of the gym. All in all, it looked like a club.

All the sudden the song changed and the volume got louder. Cheers went through the crowd of dancing teenagers that seemed to all know the song. Bass pounded through my chest.

"We need to blend in!" Max yelled.

"Let's dance then!" I yelled back. We both looked at the gyrating teens and studied their movements for a moment. Then I grabbed Max's hand.

Max's body started moving with the music. Her hips were rolling along with the beat. She watched other girls "get low" and did the movement herself. Basically, it was so sexy. What!? I can't help it! I'm a guy. It's natural.

Oh you killed it on this one dog  
You see a girl that can shake tell her just like this  
Jigga jigga call that girl bo jangles  
Jigga jigga call that girl bo jangles  
Jigga jigga call that girl bo jangles  
The following is not a test DJ

Bring it Bring it back Bring it Bring it Bring it back back  
**Max's hips moved faster as the words flew out of the DJ's speakers faster than any normal person's mouth could move.**_  
Bring it Bring it back Bring it Bring it Bring it back back  
Bring it Bring it back Bring it Bring it Bring it back back  
The following is not a test DJ  
Bring it Bring it back Bring it Bring it Bring it back back  
Bring it Bring it back Bring it Bring it Bring it back back  
Bring it Bring it back Bring it Bring it Bring it back back  
The following is not a test DJ  
_**Max's hips rolled slower, sexier, hotter. I couldn't stop thinking about how her body felt pressed again mine.**

See the way you move and I, picture you nude  
Baby keep movin that thang Baby keep movin that thang  
**This song was making me think dirty thoughts about Max.**_  
I wanna take you to the boom boom room  
So we could do it like boom boom boom boom  
_**I mentally slapped myself. Pervert.**__

Pleasure yes God bless I love my women rated triple X  
Let me show you how we do it round here  
And the women they don't fake they get naked down here  
Its the bottom no bras no draws  
The bottom where they hollar take it off  
The bottom where we turn out daughters just to plan a lick on the father we got 'em  
**As the song played, I was apalled by what this song said.  
DIRTY MINDS. I mentally slapped myself again.**__

Lick it Lick it Lick it Lick it  
I like ta  
Lick it Lick it Lick it Lick it  
We like ta  
Lick it Lick it Lick it Lick it  
They like ta  
Lick it Lick it Lick it Lick it DJ

Bring it Bring it back Bring it Bring it Bring it back back  
Bring it Bring it back Bring it Bring it Bring it back back  
Bring it Bring it back Bring it Bring it Bring it back back  
The following is not a test DJ  
Bring it Bring it back Bring it Bring it Bring it back back  
Bring it Bring it back Bring it Bring it Bring it back back  
Bring it Bring it back Bring it Bring it Bring it back back  
The following is not a test DJ

I'm back for some morea jigga jigga jigga  
Take it back to the floora jigga jigga jigga  
Bend over touch toes jigga jigga jigga  
Thats right shes a pro, thats right I'm a pro  
**I tried to stop thinking, I really did, but it wasn't working...  
To save you from the disturbing images of a teenage boys mind (and to save me some embaressment) I won't give you details of my thoughts.**__

Take it to the take, it to the house  
Party, I'm a take it, I'm a take it to the mouth  
Boy, I'm a take em, I'm a take em to the south  
Where the schools got clases like Jay-Z's reasonable doubt

Bidies always reppin for them boys on the road  
For them boys on the block yellin we bass bload  
Watch where your at cus they will tell ya so  
Lipy the city or leave your ass jon doe

Lick it Lick it Lick it Lick it  
I like ta  
Lick it Lick it Lick it Lick it  
We like ta  
Lick it Lick it Lick it Lick it  
They like ta  
Lick it Lick it Lick it Lick it DJ

Bring it Bring it back Bring it Bring it Bring it back back  
Bring it Bring it back Bring it Bring it Bring it back back  
Bring it Bring it back Bring it Bring it Bring it back back  
The following is not a test DJ  
Bring it Bring it back Bring it Bring it Bring it back back  
Bring it Bring it back Bring it Bring it Bring it back back  
Bring it Bring it back Bring it Bring it Bring it back back  
The following is not a test DJ

Baby work it out Baby Baby work it out  
Baby work it out Baby Baby work it out  
Baby work it out Baby Baby work it out  
If you see a girl that can shake tell her just like this  
Baby take it down Baby Baby take it down  
Baby take it down Baby Baby take it down  
Baby take it down Baby Baby take it down  
If you see a girl that can shake tell her just like this  
Baby turn around Baby Baby turn around  
Baby turn around Baby Baby turn around  
Baby turn around Baby Baby turn around  
girl you know what I like to do, I like ta

Lick it Lick it Lick it Lick it  
We like ta  
Lick it Lick it Lick it Lick it  
They like ta  
Lick it Lick it Lick it Lick it  
The wha  
The following is not a test DJ

Bring it Bring it back Bring it Bring it Bring it back back  
Bring it Bring it back Bring it Bring it Bring it back back  
Bring it Bring it back Bring it Bring it Bring it back back  
The following is not a test DJ  
Bring it Bring it back Bring it Bring it Bring it back back  
Bring it Bring it back Bring it Bring it Bring it back back  
Bring it Bring it back Bring it Bring it Bring it back back  
The following is not a test DJ

I frowned in resentment of the shortness of this song. Obviously, I was disappointed when the song was over. Another song came on and the beats where pounding again. Cheers flowed through the crowd once again. I slapped myself, then asked Max to dance again.

Let me just say, the night was good.

I know it wasn't much, but I needed to get the idea out of my head. And yeah, I know Max would probably never get low, but it sounds funny to me. And some teenagers dance like this. So R&R. Flames are welcome. [:


End file.
